It's Over
by Wizarmonfan
Summary: The Chosen of Acceptance and Empathy have their own hurdles to overcome. But first, comes the retrieval of a frog.


" _Please get my pet frog back from that bad Digimon!_ "

So the child had pleaded with Hida Daigo and Ichijouji Kanayo, who were passing by. They had previously been talking about their upcoming first trip to the Digital World, where they would meet their partner Digimon.

Now, they were running after this rude little Impmon, who was agile enough to turn while still ahead and poke his tongue out at them.

Kanayo shook her head, her deep blue bangs flicking with the movement. As much as she disliked certain animals, which seemed to include frogs, she couldn't not get the child's pet back for him. She looked out of the corner of a rose-quartz eye: Daigo was falling behind. _Was he letting his phobia of Digimon get in the way?_ She wondered, turning her back to Impmon as she ran and moved over to Daigo's side.

Jogging backwards was never easy, but Kanayo made it look that way. She was an expert on it, according to her cousin, Yagami Taisuke. Not even he could master the feat.

Keeping pace beside him despite being the wrong way around, Kanayo looked at her friend. "Daigo, it's okay. The little shit is just waiting for our retribution and we're gonna give it to him. Not all Digimon are like this, you know-"

Daigo stopped and looked away, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "I know, 'nayo. It's just… not that easy. I… don't think it ever will be."

Kanayo cast her eyes down, trying to think of what to say to reassure her friend that everything would be alright. Meeting his own partner would help take away most of Daigo's anxiety towards Digimon in general. She knew when they had their Digimon sighting seven years ago, seeing the RizeGreymon literally terrified the Hida first-born so much, it was no wonder his phobia developed. But everyone else had thought the sighting was 'so cool', likely because they were older than Daigo, who had only been three at the time.

Times change.

Yes, she has a phobia of frogs, but she's being mature about it and not letting it rule her life.

Still thinking on what to say to Daigo, Kanayo saw Taisuke rush up to them. "Hey, 'nay. So where is he? Did you get him yet?" The carrot-haired Yagami looked around but couldn't see the Virus-attribute they were sent to bring back.

Kanayo chuckled. "Not yet, cous. Had to pause our quest to talk with Daigo."

Taisuke glanced at the young Hida boy in concern. "Again?" He murmured to his cousin. Kanayo nodded. Taisuke placed a hand on Daigo's shoulder. Surprised, the younger jerked his head up in Taisuke's direction. "Don't sweat it, Dai," Taisuke reassured. "We've all got our own problems and we just need to work through them. I know you will find a way to overcome your fear. We all know. Even Kyouji. The arse." He muttered the last part under his breath, but Kanayo still heard him.

"Taisuke!" She exclaimed. "Uncle Taichi and Auntie Sora are gonna hear about this!"

"I'm outta here!" He knew she was joking, but still disappeared in case she decided to make full well of her advantage.

Kanayo laughed again, looking after her cousin wistfully. Turning back to Daigo, she spoke. "Do you feel better now? We will always help you. You know you can rely on us; we're a team."

Daigo's eyes briefly closed as he smiled, looking at her once more. "Thanks, Kanayo. Let's get this Impmon."

As it turned out, the 'little shit' was waiting for them since he had stopped running when they didn't pursue him. They caught him off-guard and Kanayo bopped him over the head hard before retrieving the pet frog.

She inwardly squirmed at how slimy its body felt, but swallowed her dislike. They returned to the child and his parents. Kanayo gave the frog back to the kid who thanked her and ran inside with it.

Despite overcoming one hurdle today, Kanayo knew it would be a long road ahead of them for when Daigo conquered his phobia.

…

 **A/N** : This one kept slipping my mind, but I remembered it eventually. I decided Souls of the Worlds needed another side-story and Aiko helped out with the plot for this one. Thanks, Aiko~ Again, like Kyouji's story, it's pre-Souls canon. Hope everyone enjoys and please review.


End file.
